


Relief

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley comes back from a meeting in Hell in a poor mood. Aziraphale helps soothe him.





	Relief

He could see that Crowley was having a bad day when he saw the way the demon came into his bookshop. He pushed the door open forcefully with his hand, slamming it shut in the same way. Crowley never did such a thing when he wasn’t in a bad mood.

Aziraphale walked over to him immediately, placing a hand on his elbow. He could smell the sulfur clinging to his clothes. “Hastur?” he softly whispered. Crowley nodded his head just so and he made a soft ‘ah’ sound in understanding. “I see...and would you like some help to feel better, darling boy?” Crowley nodded again and he smiled, stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Go to my bedroom and prepare. I’ll be there shortly to help you,” he commanded.

He watched as the demon walked away, shoulders tense as he walked with his hands stuffed into his far too small pockets. Going to Hell and dealing with the other demons there always left him feeling drained and overly stressed. Luckily Aziraphale knew just what Crowley needed.

***

Once he had chased away the last customer from his shop, Aziraphale flipped the sign from open to closed. He cleaned up the few books that had been taken out of their proper place, muttering to himself about rude people and their need to touch his lovely books. He looked over everything and then nodded in approval before going to look for Crowley.

He knocked softly on the door to his bedroom twice to let the demon know he was coming before opening the door. “Well...this is a lovely thing to see isn’t it?” he softly asked.

Crowley blushed, shifting as he bit his bottom lip. He was lying naked on the angel’s mostly unused bed, his back against the headboard for support. His hands were tied behind his back. A black blindfold was tied over his slitted eyes. He had given himself a vulva for today, enjoying the smoothness of it.

“My poor dear,” Aziraphale cooed. He moved to stand beside him, running a hand through his hair before climbing into the bed to kneel beside him. He pulled Crowley’s body close, letting him rest his head on his chest as he held him. “Do you need me to make you feel better?”

“Please?”

He ran a warm palm over his throat. “Of course, beloved.” He let his hand travel further down, teasing over naturally cold flesh to warm it up. “My beautiful Crowley…” 

His nostrils flared and he let out a soft hiss as Aziraphale’s fingers started to touch his vulva lips. “Angel…” he whispered. He whimpered as he felt him circling them, teasing them open to let his thumb play over his clit. “Ah…”

“You’re okay. I’m here for you now,” Aziraphale promised. He was gentle and slow with Crowley, teasing his clit and vulva lips in turn. “No one can bother you here. I have you now. You belong to me.”

“Belong,” Crowley whispered. He turned his head, pressing his face into the angel’s neck to take in his scent and love. 

“Yes, you belong to me.”

Crowley shuddered and hissed in pleasure as Aziraphale started to move his fingers at a faster pace. He could feel his body getting wet and hot from his touch, baring sharp teeth.

“You love this,” Aziraphale said with a smile. He focused his attention on his clit, making Crowley shudder and feebly kick out. “Show me how much you love this,” he said.

He licked his lips, whimpering despite himself. “I...angel...I..!”

“It’s okay, dear. Show me,” Aziraphale encouraged. He smiled when he felt Crowley tense and shudder against him, rubbing gently to help him ride out his orgasm. “Breathe. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Crowley could only let out a weak laugh. “Don’t need to breathe…” he mumbled. He blinked as the blindfold was taken off, looking up at Aziraphale with adoration in his eyes. “Angel…”

“Shall I untie you?”

“Not yet.”

Aziraphale nodded in understanding and he shifted to let Crowley lay against him, head resting on his chest where a heart was meant to be. A book materialized in his hand and he draped his arms over the demon’s bound body before he started to read aloud.

He stopped once Crowley had fallen asleep, kissing him on the forehead before finally untying him.


End file.
